Painful Pain
by L.P.D'sGreatAdventureOfFanFic
Summary: You left. I cried till my heart dies. You promise that when you come back, we'll be together again. You thought I moved on, not loving you anymore. you made the wrong choice. 10 years later you came back, this time with another girl. You smile. I die... Tragedy or happy ending? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shugo Chara! but i do own the plot!**

* * *

**Summary: **You left. I cried till my heart dies. You promise that when you come back, we'll be together again. You thought I moved on, not loving you anymore. you made the wrong choice. 10 years later you came back, this time with another girl. You smile. I die... Tragedy or happy ending? Read to find out!

* * *

Hinamori Amu, a pink headed girl with a beautiful hour glass body, every female needs and every male want A girlfriend to have.

'New message. New message' Her pink phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up and flip it open.

'Ba bump, ba bump' Her heart races faster than her heart ever did. The messager's name was flashing again and again. She kept gazing at the name:

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

**To: Hinamori Amu**

**From: Tsukiyomi Ikuto **

**Yo Amu! Guess what? I'M COMING BACK TO TOKYO! Isn't that great? Oh yeah, I know that you've moved on not loving me anymore, but that's fine. I've got a new girlfriend, she's nice, gentle, beautiful too! How's your new boyfriend? See ya soon!**

* * *

Staring at her pink phone, her large golden eyes widen shaking with shock. And suddenly drop her phone without care anymore, her beautiful happy eyes died down to sadness, tear drops fell to her cheeks. Rain started pouring, she didn't care, she just want be alone. She loves the rain, because her tears camouflage with the rain. No one would never knew if she was crying or it was just the rain...

She continued walking slower and slower...

* * *

I-i-i'm home!" She open the fromt door and found no one inside but a note in the table.

_Dear Amu,_

_Honey, your dad, Ami and I are going to your Aunty's place. She's feeling sick. There's some money for you inside the envolope next to rhis note. You can invite your friends BUT NO BOYS! (You know who it was) Please take care of yourself._

She rip the note to shreds and throw them in the ground without putting them in the bin.

She suddenly grabb her own pocket knife that her dad give her to proctect herself, "I need to stop the pain" she gulp running up stairs to the bathroom and quickly lock it.

One by one, the knife slide to her smooth skin making it un-smooth, tears burst out from her eyes "ARGHHH!" blood came out, it slides down to her arms to her clothes.

The pain was even more painful, cutting her arms and turning herself to an emo.

'_Tap tap'_

She stops, and took a tiny peek who was tapping at the glass slide door...

The pain got even more worst than anyone imagine. There stood, the guy who left looking for his father.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And a beautiful girl beside him. They both _stood at Amu's balcony. 'Ikuto came, how the heck did he get to the balcon- Oh wait Cat reflexes... Shouldn't have known. Oh, what a beautiful...' _she hold the knife tighter to her handd_ 'Is that his girlfriend?' _

'_Tap tap'_ Ikuto tap one more time, calling for Amu. She finally snap out and quickly took a jacket to cover up the cuts. And run over to Ikuto with a 'fake' smile and a happy face.

"OMG! IKUTO!" She slide the glass door and pulled Ikuto and his 'girlfriend' inside "OMFG! Is this your girlfriend" the last word made her heart ache and tears crumbling in her eyes, she quickly wipe it away so no one would notice.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend" Ikuto smirk and pulled her in his arms and she blush like Amu used to.

Amu remember the past when Ikuto and her was enjoying there own moment together.

"My name is Rora" She bow down with respect "It's nice to meet you"

"My name is Amu!" She bow down too "Pleasure to meet you too"

After 10 minutes Ikuto talk about how he finally find his father and how he found Rora. Amu's pain and sadness was kept inside her without anyone realising.

"We have to go now! Bye Amu, it was fun talking!" They both left properly instead going to the balcony. When they saw them leave the house, she was all alone... No one to comfort her, hug her or kiss her.

"IKUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out his name grabbing her knife and cutting her arm, repeating Ikuto's name again and again non-stop. Blood pouring out. Until she cried her way to sleep...

* * *

**Don't worry guys, this isn't the end of the story there's still more to read soon. Thank you reading this. Please review or favourite or maybe follow me! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for the review ._. I only got 2 review actually, but that's fine at least 5 people favorite my story! Anyways, I'm making this story longer, for you to read. If you guys don't like it... That's fine by me. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BUT THE PLOT I DO OWN!**

* * *

_Last Time On: Painful Pain_

_After 10 minutes Ikuto talk about how he finally find his father and how he found Rora. Amu's pain and sadness was kept inside her without anyone realizing._

_"We have to go now! Bye Amu, it was fun talking!" They both left properly instead going to the balcony. When they saw them leave the house, she was all alone... No one to comfort her, hug her or kiss her._

_"IKUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out his name grabbing her knife and cutting her arm, repeating Ikuto's name again and again non-stop. Blood pouring out. Until she cried her way to sleep..._

_End_

* * *

Amu's eyes slowly open, the birds tweeted and the sun was reflecting through the glass sliding door, the bright light attack to her face, blinding her. _(A/N Don't worry guys she's not getting blind!) _Today was Saturday, the start of the weekend. A faint frown quickly appeared on her face, she usually smile because it's her favorite day but it all change.

_'New message! New message'_

Her phone vibrate under her fluffy pillow, she fish it out. Her arms shake and eyes widen. Her messenger was the guy who visited her at night.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

* * *

**To: Hinamori Amu **

**From: Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Hey Amu, Rora and I are planning a party tonight! and your invited! WHY WOULDN'T I INVITE YOU?! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! Anyways, you're not the only one who's coming to our party , there's gonna be; Utau, Shrimp (A.K.A Rima) and Etc, etc... SEE YA SOON! COME AT 6:30 PM!**

* * *

"THAT'S IT?! I'M JUST A _BEST _FRIEND TO HIM! ALL THIS MOTHER FUCKING TIME! JUST A _BEST_ FRIEND!" She furiously throw her phone to the wall, leaving a big hole and her phone shattered into pieces "I HATE HIM! I DON'T NEED THAT _GUY _ANYMORE!" She glared at the ground, like she has super powers imagining she's making an earthquake. She took gentle breaths for her to calm herself down.

"But still, Ikuto wants me to come over to his and Rora's party..." She sigh with no choice but to go.

She put on a white and black cocktail dress, and some jeweleries. (A/N Apparently, guys, I'm not really good at making descriptions of clothing... So I put a web in my profile! I'm sorry if I'm useless to you. And the jewels is what Amu put on is on that pic).

She look at her alarm clock and saw it was 5:10 PM. '50 more minutes...' she cried one more time, her hands covering her eyes making it blood red. her dreams was a complete ruin, her lover has chosen another girl besides her. "DREAMS NEVER COME TRUE!" She yelled "I'M JUST A PATHETIC LOSER WHO JUST NEVER BELIEVE IN HERSELF! DREAMS DO NOT COME TRUE!"...

50 Minutes later...

She stops crying and went to her car and drove to Ikuto's place, Amu sigh...

As Amu stop in front of Ikuto's house, she leaned at her seat and glance at Ikuto's front garden, she saw lots of cars that's familiar and some that she doesn't know. She exited the car and walk to the door porch.

Ikuto who was talking to some friends, saw Amu coming outside the window was about to knock at the door. When she was about to knock, Ikuto open the door and pulls her inside.

"AMU! YOU CAME!" Ikuto gave Amu a friendly hug. Inside Amu's body was pain and sadness, it was about to control her body from crying and cutting her arms like an emo. She quickly shakes her head to forget the stupid things inside her.

"Amu! Oh my! What a lovely dress!" Rora approach to Amu with a wine in her right hand. (Rora's dress is also in my profile)

"Why thank you Rora! Yours too!" Amu gave a fake smile, but it fooled everyone.

"Ikuto-koi~ May I please to you _alone_" Rora said, with a seduce voice.

"Why of course, dear. Excuse us Amu" Ikuto said with a 'gentlemen' voice.

_With Ikuto and Rora..._

"I think it's time to tell her Ikuto..." Rora said, drinking her wine.

"I think you're right. But after the party, I want to surprise her" Ikuto gave a faint smirk and left.

_With Amu..._

After Ikuto and Rora left Amu alone, she felt horrible. She took a wine glass and poured some vodka in and spin the glass around, making the vodka hitting the edges of the glass like waves hitting the shore.

"AMU!" Someone yelp her name, which it made her shock she nearly dropping the glass. She turns around and saw; Rima, Utau, Nagi and Kukai.

"UTAU! RIMA! NAGI! KUKAI!" She needs to relax and feel fine. She doesn't want any of her friends notice she's broken heart.

Amu and her friends talk about random things from the past they first met. but still, inside Amu was pain and regret. That's the only thing she will always remember...

After the party, everyone went home but Amu was the last one. She was about to leave when a strong arm hold her shoulder to stop her from leaving. She turns around to see Ikuto and Rora.

"Amu, we need to talk"

She nodded her head and listen...

"Amu... Me and Rora are getting... Married!"

Amu's body soon shuts down immediately and fainted on the cold ground...

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER! I just love cliffhangers! They give people exitement of what's going to happen next! _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU ALL!_**

**OVER N' OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**L: OMFG! THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! U GUYS ARE AWESOME! It made me happy :) **

**Ikuto: Yay it made you happy, *rolls eyes* just get on with the story!**

**L: Patience, Ikuto, patience. It's the key of greatness. c: **

**Amu: c:**

**L: c:**

**Amu: c:**

**Ikuto: OMFG! STOP WITH THE SMILEY FACES! GET ON WITH IT! L DOESN'T OWN SC!**

**L/Amu: c:**

**Ikuto: ARGHHH!**

* * *

_Last Time On: Painful Pain_

_"Amu, we need to talk"_

_She nodded her head and listen..._

_"Amu... Me and Rora are getting... Married!"_

_Amu's body soon shuts down immediately and fainted on the cold ground..._

_End_

* * *

**Amu's PoV**

"-mu! Amu! AMU?! AMU!"

I heard a male and a female voice calling my name. Was I dead? 'Uh, what happen?... All I can remember that Iku-' Than it hit me.

_"Amu... Me and Rora are getting... Married!"_

Her heart ache again, 'ARGH! W-w-why?! WHY HER!' I woke up and straighten myself, like a mummy waking up from the dead.

Two figure flinch, away from me. Ikuto and Rora.

"AMU! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPEN?! WHY DID YOU FAINT?!" Rora grab my shoulder and shake me, like a little kid's doll.

I put my hand on my forehead and felt the heat. "I must have a fever, or something" i started to get dizzy again and fell back to the ground once again.

"AMU! AMU! AMU!" The screaming came back, trying to wake me up. 'I'm sorry guys, I need a rest.' I didn't have enough strength to say it but instead I just thought it in my head.

"Rora, let's put Amu on the spare room there's a spare bed she will be able to sleep here tonight. She needs a rest." I felt Ikuto's strong arms grabbed my body and carried me bride style. "She'll be fine tomorrow... I wish..." I remembered when Ikuto first time carried me from the past. This is like a re-play from the past of happiness.

"You... Will... Die..." i heard Rora whisper to herself, but Ikuto didn't hear it. Who was it? Was it me? Or was it Ikuto? Please tell this is just my stupid imagination.

_The next day... _

I woke up by the sound of the birds tweeting in the edge of the window sill. 'Stupid birds'. I look around and found myself in the spare room from Ikuto's house. I saw what I was wearing, a black night gown that fits me perfectly. (A/N The picture is in my profile).

I still felt dizzy, but I really want to get up and wander around around this beautiful house and look at the scene. I tiptoed quietly , I didn't want to be rude ya know? I felt hungry, I sneak my way down the stairs to the kitchen like a spy. I open the fridge, I look inside and saw a red apple. I took it out and wash it. Than eat it walking outside to look at there backyard and saw swing instead of a wooden seat it was a black tire attach to the a healthy tree. I waltz my way and sat down, swinging going higher and higher! Than the past hit me...

**_Flashback..._**

**_"Iku-chan!" A younger looking (cute) version of me was chasing a younger and cuter Ikuto. "Iku-chan!"_**

**_"Can't catch me!" He fast walk away from me, he knows that I'm not a fast runner at all. We were running and having fun in are favourite playground. Than I saw a sign._**

**_'Please know that this playground will be remove tomorrow from this area. We'll be building a new museum. Please also aware for you children(s) NOT to come close. Thank you'_**

**_"*gasp* IKU-CHAN!" Tears started to crumble in my golden pools._**

**_"WHAT HAPPEN?! DID YOU GET HURT?!" Ikuto came in and give me a friendly giving hug._**

**_"N-n-no."_**

**_"THAN WHAT?! SOMEONE BULLIED YOU OR! OR-"_**

**_"No Iku-chan! THERE GONNA DISTROY OUR FAVOURITE PLAYGROUND!" I started to bawl in public. i've never cried before in front of everyone, never ever did! I'm always brave, but when it comes to an end of mu favourite things that gets ruined or getting destroyed i start crying. _**

**_"Amu, it's just a playgrou-"_**

**_"NO!" I push Iku-chan away from me and ran away hidding somewhere far nehind a tree._**

**_"AMU! AMU WHERE ARE YOU?!" than he started to look for me, to tell you the truth really. I can easily get lost and get kidnapped by a freak. _**

**_"AMU PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET KIDNAPPED OR GET LOST OR MAYBE GET KIDNAPPED AND GET LOST!"_**

**_I ignore his calling, I just continued crying and crying for 30 minutes till he founds me. "THERE YOU ARE!" I flinch and look at him staring into his eyes, his lapis lazuli coloured eyes stared into my golden gold orbs. He shook his head 'I-i-I wonder what was he thinking?' _**

**_"Come on Amu, I have an idea" he grabbed my arm and dragged me back to my backyard. He rolled a n old tire from the garage and some ropes. Than he started dping some actions. _**

**_He throwed one end of the rope to anstrong looking branch, and put the tire through the rope and tied the rope together. And his done! "FINISH! A HOME MADE SWING! Just like the one in the playground!" _**

**_"YAY! Thank you Ik-u-to!" I cutted his namd into 3 syllables . Without thinking I kissed hime the cheeks and gave him a bear hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I kept saying'Thank you' over and over again. And when I was finished I saw a tinge of pink in his cheeks that made me giggle._**

**_End of Flashback..._**

_'_Oh the memories ' I smiled and giggled randomly because no one was there with me outside. well... I didn't know that someone was here watching me swinging.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

* * *

**L: I think i'm having the hang of this! **

**Amu: Not bad at all!**

**Ikuto: IT'S BORIN-**

**L: BAD IKUTO! LAY DOWN *whacks Ikuto with a frying pan***

**Ikuto: OW! WHAT THE FUC-**

**Amu: IKUTO! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! **

**L: :P Thanks for reading eveyone! CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME PEOPLE REVIEW! it makes me really really REALLY HAPPY :D DON'T FORGET TO FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW ME! REVIEW THIS STORY I'M TELLING YOU! REVIEW!**

**P.S (I don't even know what it stands): If 3-4 people review (who has accounts) I need to talk to them by using the 'PM' IT'S A SUPRISE! SO REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

L: OHAYO MINNAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Ikuto: Woah, what happen to you? You're never like this before :P

L: IT'S BECUASE WE HAVE NEW GUEST AND NEW CHARACTERS COMING TO THIS STORY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Amu: Is there any boy?

L: Yes, yes there is only 1 HERE ME! ONE! NUMBER 1!

Amu: What's his name?

L: BITCH NO! I'm not telling you yet! You'll ruin it! And I'll be in the story as well :3

Amu: Whoops!

L: Ok, ok, I don't own Shugo Chara! I don't own the new charcters too!

New characters:

Name: Melanie Luft (Mel is her nickname)

Gender: a girl

Age: 14 years old

Description: black hair and brown

Personality: helping people she care for but prefer to be alone

Name: Sakurako Danji (L: That's gonna be my charcter)

Gender: Female

Age: 15 years old

Description: Red hair with black streaks at the fringes (emo style) and dark black eyes

Personalty: Emo personalty, sometimes cuts her arms. Always feels useless of herself.

Name: Ando Tsukasa

Gender: Male

Description: Purple hair, violet eyes, and any purple/black suits, wears geek glasses, split personality(glasses off)

Personality: shy, klutz(glasses on) player, outgoing, charasmatic(glasses off)

Hmmm... I'm gonna base this on myself so...

Name: (first) Mayumi (last) Saito

Gender: female

Description:  
really long straight brown hair in twin pigtails. (I used to wear my hair like this when I was much younger) oh and I had bangs. White ribbons would be pretty.  
Brown eyes with a touch of gold (I think that'd be pretty)  
Five foot tall (I'm actually that tall...)  
Skinny (I eat a lot though because food is my best friend and I never seem to be full and I love my meat!)

Personality:  
1. Really energetic  
2. Talks a lot depending if I'm around really good friends  
3. Very very very loud  
4. I enjoy burping loudly... (Don't ask why)  
5. Random laughing attacks... (My friends say they're scary)  
6. Violet... (I don't take ** from one one especially guys)  
7. I hang with the guys because of the supposed 'less' drama  
8. Very impulsive  
9. Can't stay still  
10. Always has to have something to do  
11. Very artsy (drawing, painting, origami, knitting, sewing, etc.)  
12. Uh getting away from personality for a sec... I like dinosaurs, have a I wish they would die list.  
13. Violent and a few anger issues I think  
14. Oblivious and I don't understand jokes or humor or sarcasm. Especially he sarcasm.  
15. Good reflexes  
16. Musical in a way. I want to take violin and so I guess you can add that to my character.  
17. Archery is fun and I've been to the gun range which is fun.  
18. Not very girly but not exactly tomboyish. It's a mix depending what.  
Ex: I enjoy getting down and dirty but I like shopping and stuff.  
19. I enjoy building things and dreaming and thinking about explosives and explosions. (I don't know why...)  
20. I have a very strong love for whales. Orcas, belugas, blue, humpback, etc. ooh! And I love my plush animals!  
21. Sleep is my friend  
22. Food is my bestiest of a friend especially meat.  
23. I have a fear of getting hit by a car.  
24. I threaten people. (It's an empty threat but I won't tolerate anything I don't like... (Is that a bad thing?)  
25. I've always wanted one of those jackets with the ears on the hood. I'd wear it everyday if I had one.  
26. I hate drama  
27. I get stick in the middle of every dramatic problem during relationships between two of my friends.  
28. I ramble on and on and on and can keep up both ends of a conversation.  
29. I don't know when to stop  
30. I like being outside and not cooped up and I like hiking.  
31. Immature and playful  
32. Smart in a way that doesn't make much sense but somehow it works... (True fact)

L: That's just too much... AHHH WHAT THE HECK! Who cares! We got new people!  
~~~~~~~

_Last Time On: Painful Pain_

_'Oh the memories ' I smiled and giggled randomly because no one was there with me outside. well... I didn't know that someone was here watching me swinging._

_"Well, well, who do we have here?"_

_End_

**Amu's PoV**

I heard unknown voices, I quickly flash my head scanning around the backyard. Than I saw a purple hair... Than a red hair appeared next to the purple... Than a black hair pop next to the red hair... WTF IS GOING ON! I rub my eyes, trying to fix myself.

"Ohayo!" They both pop up and showed there faces "Were Ikuto's next door neighbours!"

"My name is Melanie Luft! Or Mel for short" The black hair girl was climbing over Ikuto's fence. Than I saw her whole body, she was very pretty, her eyes were calm and relax. She seems happy!

"Yo, name's Ando Tsukasa. Nice to meet ya'" The purple head guy jump over the fence and tool his hand out to shake. I gladly took it.

I look at the other girl who's still the at the opposite side, she just stands there and stares. 'That's just gonna creep me out' I thought while I sweat drop.

"Oops, I'm sorry. That's Sakurako Danji, she doesn't speak much" Ando introduce the quiet girl. Sakurako, left and came back with a ladder under her arm. She quickly climb over the fence and jump off.

"My name is, Hinamori Amu, it's a pleasure to meet you" I greeted them with a smile, a real smile not a fake one like before.

"Amu? Is that you? Why are you outside talking to them?" Ikuto appeared on the scene.

"A-a-ahh" I was trying to think of an excuse "I was just getting some fresh air, than I met this 3 lovely people" Hope for the best if this excuse works... I cross my finger behind my back.

"Ok, but, Amu. You have a fever, please go back to bed" Ikuto carried me bride style again. "It's for your own good"

"Ikuto, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me" I plea, but Ikuto won't let go.

"No Amu."

"Ikuto?" Mel butted in My and Ikuto's conversation "Can I, talk to you?"

"I'm sorry but I can't I need to take care of Am-" Before Ikuto can speak I quickly cut off.

"Please talk to Mel"

Ikuto kept quiet for 10 seconds and agreed to talk to Mel for a bit.

He put me down and walk away with Mel.

_With Mel and Ikuto..._

**Normal PoV**

"Ikuto, you've been my friend now. I need you tell me the truth, do you have MORE feelings for Amu than Rora? Or do you have MORE feeling for Rora instead of Amu?"

This let Ikuto in shock, he never think about this before, Ikuto and Amu have been friends since pre-primaries. He had to admit, he did have feelings for Amu. "Well I USED to have more feelings for Amu. But when I left to look for my father, I know that Amu moved on"

"But are you sure, she did move on?"

"I-i-i-i..."

_With Amu, Sakurako and Ando..._

"Hey..." Sakurako spoke quietly.

"Ah! Saku spoke!" Ando clap his hand "FINALLY!"

"Yes, Sakurako?" Amu look at Sakurako, she notice there were cuts in her arms, like Amu does.

"Do you have feeling for Ikuto-kun?"

Amu's golden pools of happiness died down to sadness "I still do, but... Ikuto's engaged to Rora"

"Don't worry. It happen to me too" Sakurako said.

Amu and Ando was shock.

"Really?"

She nod than a faint smile appeared to her face.

"SAKU! YOU'RE SMILING AGAIN! YOU FINALLY SMILED!" Ando gave Sakurako a hug and let go.

"Why? What happen to her?" Amu worried "Did something bad happen?"

"It's along story, short." Sakurako giggled "But there's one thing. Amu. The feeling your having for Ikuto is pain and regret. I once have a friend his name is Henji. He falled in love with me and so do I, apparently he have to leave looking for his mother. He confess first when he was about to leave, I was about to say 'I love you too' but 12 years later. He came back with another lover. I was shock so I started to cut myself"

"Woah, Sakurako... That's jus-" Amu started crying she went to Sakurako and gave her a hug while crying at her shoulders. "The pain Ikuto gave me was terrible! I wanted to die!" Sobbing was her new hobby. Sadness is Amu's favourite feeling.

"Shhh... Keep crying, it's going to wash away..." Sakurako gentle rub her back, slowly Amu was going to sleep.

"Ando-san, please call Ikuto and Mel to come back" She ordered and Ando nodded looking for them.

_With Mel and Ikuto..._

"So, Ikuto, who do you choose? Amu or Rora?"

Ikuto just kept staring at the ground... "I choose-"

"IKUTO! MEL! COME BACK! AMU'S FALLEN ASLEEP AGAIN!" Ando shouted at them.

"Please Ikuto, choose it wisely" Mel walk away.

Ikuto just kept staring and staring until he snap out to go get Amu.

With Amu and OH YOU ALREADY KNOW!

"Were here!" 3 people ran to Sakurako and saw Amu sleeping in Saku's lap. While she was sleeping Saku was humming a song.

"What the heck is this shouting!" A pretty, long, brown pigtail girl appeared at the opposite of Ikuto's fence. "You guys are so loud that I CAN'T SLEEP! NOW BE QUI-"

"MAYUMI!" Ando whispered loudly "What about _you_ being quiet?! Someone's sleeping!"

"Whoops, I'm sorry" she scratched her head and sweat drop "Who's sleeping?"

"Amu, Hinamori Amu" Saku whispered and a gentle smile appeared, she went back from humming a lovely song.

"Ah! This is the second time Sakurako smiled!" Mayumi and Mel gasp and squeal quietly trying not waking up Amu.

...

"Hinamori Amu, I say." Rora said, she took a peek outside the window balcony without getting caught "I swear, I will kill you and your pathetic friends. Even you Mayumi, Melanie and Sakurako... You are all gonna die"

L: BOOM! KILLING MACHINE!

Mel: What the?

Mayumi: WTF! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!

L: No, it's just the part of the story :P

Mel: PLEASE TELL US WERE NOT GONNA DIE!

L: Not gonna tell you c: Ooo, Ikuto's coming let's annoy him c:

Ikuto: Hey girls!

Mel/Mayumi/L: c:

Ikuto: Uh, hello?

Mel/Mayumi/L: c:

Ikuto:... Guys stop...

Mel/Mayumi/L: HUG HIM! *tackles Ikuto* *hugs him* WHOOOT!

Ikuto: ... H-help me!

**Mel/Mayumi/L: REVIEW GUYS REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

L: ;-;

Mel: Whoa, what happen to her?

L: ;-;

Ando: Only 1-2 (I can't remember) people reviews on her story.

L: ;-;

Mayumi: I love to play archery, can I kill them people?

L: o.o Wat?!

Mayumi: That snap her out of it :3 I'm so awesome that I'm crying because I'm awesome ~'^'~ Heck yeah!

Mel: I'm awesome too! $-$ I'm famous!

Ando: I'm so fabulous! ;)

L: PLEASE, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU ALL! REVIEW AFTER READING THIS! ;-; I don't own anything, but my own character and my plot.

* * *

_Last time on: Painful Pain_

_"Hinamori Amu, I say." Rora said, she took a peek outside the window balcony without getting caught "I swear, I will kill you and your pathetic friends. Even you Mayumi, Melanie and Sakurako... You are all gonna die"_

_End_

* * *

**(let's start with -) Mel PoV**

After talking to Ikuto, his face has a worried mixed with sadness looks.

"Let's go home guys" I climb over the fence and Mayumi who was helping me to get down, smiled.

"Fiiiinnnneeeeee" Ando pouted and 'cooly' jump over but tripped (A/N XD). His fall made a loud noise that wakes up Amu.

"Huh?!" Amu accidentally slap Sakurako's face "What?! Where?! Who?! When?! Why?!"

"You son of a-" Sakurako twitch her whole body and calm down quickly.

I laughs, at everyone's weird reactions. Than everyone started laughing with me.

Soon enough, Rora came outside "Oh, my. What happen here?" She put a smile and chuckle. _'Stupid bitch'_ I though while glaring at her, she notices it and glared back, soon we started a staring (or should I say, _glaring) _competition.

"Mel," Mayumi put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head "That's enough. We need to finish our homework."

I glared one more time and left.

"H-h-hey! Wait for me!" Ando clumsy got up properly and followed Mayumi and I.

**Rora PoV**

The black headed ugly bitch whatever her name is, glared at me. Oh this is war! After 5 minutes the other ugly brat the one with brown hair that's tied up into two pigtails, stop the war and told ugly bitch to go. _'Pathetic' _I rolled my eyes. I skip mu way to Ikuto-koi! "Hey, sweetie~!" I cooed his name and kiss him fully on the lips with my arms wrap around his name, he accepted the kiss i gave and his strong arms, snake roundly my waist.

I look at Amu and saw she was about to break, I smirk ._ 'This will be fun.' _

**Amu's PoV**

Rora kissed Ikuto and I was about to cry hard, Sakurako was still by my side, not leaving yet, gave me a friendly smile and rub my back. 'It's too hard. I really want to leave this, but how?'

It's like Sakurako would just read my mind and told me to come to her house, pfft it's like that would happe-

"Ne, Amu?" Sakurako cut my thoughts "Do you want to stay with us?" Maybe I was right about her, telling me to stay at her' house.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"No!" Ikuto push Rora away and grab my arm.

**Ikuto PoV**

'_There would be no way, Sakurako taking Amu away from me!'_ I pushed Roraaway from me and forcefully grab Amu's arm.

"Ikuto, please let me go." Amu beg.

"She needs to have a new scenery to see Ikuto-san" Sakurako grab Amu's arm away from me "Please, she needs a new place to be."

"I-i-i think, Sakurako is right." Rora put her hands on my shoulder "She actually needs a new scenery"

"PLEASE! Ikuto!" Amu clap her hands together and bow down. I have no choice but to let her go.

"Fine, but you have to take care of her or else..." I put a glare at Sakurako.

"Hai Ikuto-san. We will. Amu?" she turn to face Amu "Do you have brought at Ikuto's house?"

"I do. Only one." She ran inside and upstairs and took her cocktail dress. Than went back here. "Here's your night gown Rora"

"No, no. Take it. I don't really like it anyways, so you can have it" Rora rudely shove the night gown to her face "Bye! Bye!"

* * *

**Mayumi PoV**

We went back home, without Saku who's still comforting Amu.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" I ran downstairs and open the door, I was really surprise that Amu was here. "OMG! AMU?!"

"EH?! Ando and Mel's head pop out and took a sneak peek "AMU?!"

"Y-y-Yo!"she twitch her mouth and her golden orbs.

"Guys, she's just gonna stay here for a few days or weeks" Saku explained.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" We all fist pump the air.

* * *

**6:00 PM...**

**Normal PoV**

They all started to get bored and decide to play Truth or Dare. Ando found a bottle and put in the middle of the circle "Who's first?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Amu! Amu's gonna go first!" Saku gave Amu the bottle.

"Hahaha, ok, ok." Amu gave the bottle a spin and landed too...

Mayumi.

"Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!" Mayumi's eyes twinkle with excitement.

"I dare you to... scream at someone's face who you do not know and ran away without getting caught! Go!" Amu gave Mayumi a slight push outside.

"GOOD LUCK MAYUMI!~" they all gave a cheer and look at Mayumi who's looking for someone who's outside.

She saw someone who's too busy talking to someone at his phone. Quietly and quickly ran up to him and gave a very _**very very loud **_scream!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And ran away, leaving the guy angry. (A/N I really want to try that :D)

"Omfg! That was so fun!" Mayumi gave a squeal and they all went back to the same circle.

Mayumi took a spin and this time landed too...

Sakurako.

"Truth or dare Saku?"

"Truth." She was starting to get nervous by her shaking.

"Hmmmmmm... Is there anyone you interest?"

She froze "E-e-eto... I love... I love... I LOVE!... I LOVE NO ONE!" She gave a sigh hopping her excuse would work.

"Oh, that's boring" Ando put a bored face.

"Shut up!" Saku whack Ando with the bottle, not that hard.

Saku gave a spin and landed to Mel.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" She proudly smile.

"I dare you... To disguise yourself as a random person and slap Rora in the face. DO IT TOMORROW!"

"That would be really fun!" Mel gave a smirk and nodded "Can't wait!" She took the bottle and spin it hard and landed too...

Amu.

"Truth or Dare?

"Truth"

"Do you ever feel like you just wanna smash that ugly face of Rora and kill her so hard?!"

"FUCK. YES." Amu gritted her teeth together and her hands turn into fists.

"Same, she's like a slut. A whore. I bitch. An ugly, slut, whore and a bitch at the same time" Saku gave a shiver of disgust.

Amu spin the bottle one more time and this time it landed on...

Ando.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth..." He started to sweat at his palm.

"Who do you like?"

* * *

L: Lol, I'm ending it here :3

Ando: ...

Mel/Mayumi: DID RORA THE BITCH SAY THAT I AM UGLY?!

L: Don't listen to Ugly Rora. You guys are beautiful just the way you guys are :)

Mel: Who does Ando like?

L: This is the favour I am asking you readers! Who do think is better with Ando?

**Ando (He's 'ItsRandom') is better with:**

**A) Mayumi (She's 16craftytigers)**

**B) Mel (****It's AqualMel1224)**

**C) Sakurako (Remember guys, Sakurako is my character)**

**D) Amu**

**L: PLEASE REVIEW WHO DO YOU THINK WHO'S BETTER WITH ANDO! IT'S JUST A PART OF THE STORY! REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW! **

**MEL: REVIEW**

**MAYUMI: REVIEW**

**ANDO:... Review?!**


	6. Chapter 6: Read and vote! (Just a note)

**Sakurako: Ohayo~ **

**Mel: Wow, you update pretty quickly.**

**Sakurako: Oh, no. This is just a note and a reminder just for everyone. Just 2 lil reasons **

**Mayumi: OK than, start!**

**Sakurako: Well first, I just wanna say thank you for the reviews you all given me! And you guys are really truly AWESOME!**

**Lastly, who do think Ando is better with?**

**1) Mel**

**2) Mayumi**

**3) Sakurako**

**4) Amu**

**Who do ya think? **

**Ando: *Appears on the scene* Wassup?**

**Mayumi: The sky, why?**

**Mel: *laughs* HAHAHAHA! Burn!**

**Sakurako: XD**

**Ando: Be quite, it's not ****_that _****funny. *pouts* Anyways, vote who do think is better with meh!**

**Sakurako: Remember it's just a story! NOW VOTE!**

* * *

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**v**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakurako: AND WE HAVE THE VOTES END~!

Mel: Who's the winner

Sakurako: I can't tell you...Yet. But I'll give you a clue, 2 people. It's a tie. Some of the reviews I've been given has gave me a great idea. :) Most of the people 'Private Message' me.

Ando: So, who's my luck bride-to-be?

Mayumi: The character you're having isn't gonna be your bride, dummy!

Ando: Awww, Mayumi have some fun ;)

Mayumi: JUST SHUT UP!

Ando: :P

Mayumi: Shut it, or I'll shoot you! I'm good at shooting just like shooting people with arrows in archery! *grabs rifle*

Ando/Mayumi: *fights*

Sakurako: Psst, Mel... *whisper*

Mel: Yo, what is it? *Whisper*

Sakurako: Should I make them be together? *points at Mayumi and Ando*

Mel: Good enough for me!

Sakurako: But... The votes... I CAN'T THINK TOO WELL!

Mel: Let me do the typing for you c:

Sakurako: Oh hell no!

Mel: Everyone doesn't own Shugo Chara. I own my character, Mayumi owns hers. Ando, owns his own and Sakurako/L owns her own too! Enjoy!

* * *

_Last Time On: Painful Pain_

_"Truth or Dare?_

_"Truth"_

_"Do you ever feel like you just wanna smash that ugly face of Rora and kill her so hard?!"_

_"FUCK. YES." Amu gritted her teeth together and her hands turn into fists._

_"Same, she's like a slut. A whore. I bitch. An ugly, slut, whore and a bitch at the same time" Saku gave a shiver of disgust._

_Amu spin the bottle one more time and this time it landed on..._

_Ando._

_"Truth or Dare?"_

_"Truth..." He started to sweat at his palm._

_"Who do you like?"_

_End_

* * *

"Oh, uhm..." Ando started stuttering.

"Ya know? Just give us some clues and that's all,ok! Don't make it hard for yourself" Mayumi smile.

"The first clue is, I like 2 girls. But can't choose who."

"2 girls, dang that's a toughy" Mel put a grin of her face "Guess there lucky"

"Second clue... 1st girl has black, long and beautiful hair. The 2nd girl has honey golden orbs" He look down, twiddling his thumbs.

"I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Mayumi snap her fingers "It-" Before she can speak more, Ando used his hand to cover Mayumi's mouth.

"S-s-shut up!" He blush and stuttered.

_'Chomp!'_

"YOW!" He remove his hands and look at it, it was red and Mayumi's bite marks was there "I. HATE. YOU" He gave a glare and sneer.

"Well that's your fault, putting your hands on my mouth" She stuck her tongue like a little kid. "EEK! IT'S ALREADY 10:37 PM! WE HAVE TO GO TO OUR NEW SCHOOL MINNA! (Except Amu)"

"OH SHIT! LET'S GO TO SLEEP! Amu you can sleep with us!" Mel grab her hands and charge upstairs. "You can sleep on my bed, while I sleep on the floor!"

"Oh my, I'll sleep on the floor while you sleep on the bed" Amu shook her head.

"Amu, please. You have a fever, please sleep on the bed" She gave Amu a light push and fell to the bed "Goodnight minna~!" Mel gave a shout.

"Night!" The others on the other room replied back.

_'This isn't so bad' _Amu snuggle deeper at Mel's bed.

* * *

"YAY! THE FEVER'S GONE!" Amu jump up and down Mel's bed and made it messy "O-o-oops! Gomen I didn't mean to make your bed messy!" She stop jumping and hop off and fix the bed.

"No, no, no, no, no" Mel shook her head "That's fine! I like to make a mess, sometimes. Now if you excuse me, i need to change." She walk her way to the closet and grab her new uniform.

"HEY! THAT'S THE SAME SCHOOL I GO!" Amu cheered.

"EH?!" Sakurako, Ando and Mayumi pop there heads at Mel's room "REALLY?!"

"YEAH! It's gonna be awesome!" Amu fist pump Mayumi and Mel. "I need to go home and get my uniform, you guys should come and visit to my house, RIGHT. NOW! I can help you put some accessories to your styles"

They agree, and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Amu cook strawberry pancakes that everyone loves (A/N Who doesn't love pancakes? :D)

"ITADAKIMASU~!"

"OMG! That's the best pancakes I've ever had!" Ando twinkle his eyes "MORE!"

"Ahahahaha, apparently I've run out of ingredients to make em'" Amu scratch the back of her head and sweat drop. "When you guys are finish, just call out. I'm just gonna watch something at the T.V"

"I'm already finish! I'm gonna join Amu!" Ando followed Amu to the room.

_With Mel, Mayumi and Sakurako_

"So..." Mel started to creep up to Mayumi "Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who does Ando like?"

This made Mayumi's smirk larger "I'll whisper it too ya"

Mel come closer and stupidly grin "OH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! No wonder!"

"What?! Who is it?!"Sakurako's face lighten up.

"You sure you wanna know?" Mel grin.

"HECK YEAH!"

"Come closer and we'll tell you" Mel grab Sakurako's arm closer and whispered:

"Ando likes-"

Before she could say anything else, Ando appeared "COME ON GUYS! HURRY UP! LET'S GO!"

"Ok, ok!"

* * *

Amu park her car in front of her house or mansion in other words. "Welcome to my home~"

"OMG! SHUGOI~!" There ares twinkle and shine, they saw a large golden chandelier dazzling on the ceiling, the wall was pretty, it was snow white and some beautiful picture of Amu and her families hang on the wall. The floor was really shiny and can almost see your reflection!

"Come on minna, let's go up!" She giggle and run upstairs followed by the rest.

"OMG! AMU! THIS IS THE BEST PLACE EVER!" The girls squeal, looking inside the closets and found some, punky things, girly things, emo things and etc etc. Except for Ando, who was bored by looking at the girl things, flop down at Amu's king size bed rolling side to side "Mah! Amu, is there any boy things?"

"Of course!" She showed him the last closet and filled with, boys wearing and accessories. "RIGHT ON! Oh, one more question" He ask "How do you have all this things?"

Amu stop and think "Oh, I just like to dress up or cosplay like other anime i watch"

"OOH! OOH!" Mayumi jump in the conversation and jump up and down "Let's start a fashion show! And this gave me the great idea!"

"It's 4:30 AM and we randomly woke at 3:00 AM, we have lots of time! And what's your idea Mayumi?" Mel said.

"Mel, when you dared me to slap Rora's stupid ugly face. I can use Amu's clothes and wig to disguise and than I'LL SLAP THE HECK OUT OF HER!" Mayumi jump higher and squeal louder "BEST AND GREATEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"RIGHT ON! LET'S START!" They start dancing together and organize each others!

* * *

"Ladies and Gents, first runner up on the cat walk will be... HINAMORI AMU!" Ando, who was pretending to be a host, cheered and used Amu's brush as a microphone.

Amu open the bathroom door that was near to her room, walk sexily like a cat walker. Her dress was **amazing **it was a black and silver prom dress, it had glitter that shine the light and everything was perfect! (A/N The dress is right in my profile!).

Ando, smirk and whistle like a perv "THAT'S A SEXY THING! Next up... Mayumi Saito!"

Mayumi, appeared one of Amu's closet and was she gorgeous! Her dress was a beautiful blood red cocktail dress! her pose was magnificent (The dress is in my profile too!) !

"AND THAT'S THE AWESOME MAYUMI FOR TODAY FOLKS! NEXT UP... MELANIE LUFT (Or Mel we like to call her)!"

The other closet was open slowly, there she was... Beautiful as ever, her gown was very pretty. It was a dark purple a little mix of blue, the dress was a strapless cocktail (In my profile).

"WHOOOOO! GO GURL! Next up... SAKURAKO DANJI!"

The last closet was open, Sakurako was standing there than slowly walk out. Dang, was she pretty! Her dress was like a wedding dress, gold fabric, there were flower decorations that was the colour gold. (Pic in profile just to remind you).

Ando was speechless (A/N This is giving you the clue who has Ando like -_-' Oh I just hate romance today) he walk his way towards her and was about to say something "Sakurako Danji I lo-"

_'Ding Dong'_

"HEY OPEN UP! OPEN THE DOOR!"

* * *

Sakurako: ._. Well, that's about I guess. I have to end it here because I'm really tired.

Mel: I KNOW WHO IT IS NOW~!

Sakurako: Now, we all now know It's me who Ando likes. But who's the second? I really like the dress!

Mayumi: Thanks for calling me gorgeous :D

Mel: Thanks for calling me beautiful :)

Sakurako: No problemo!

Ando: PEOPLE! REVIEW WHO YOU THINK WHO'S THE SECOND GIRL I LIKE :D

* * *

**GUESS**

**REVIEW**

**GUESS**

**AND**

**REVIEW**

**GUESS**

**REVIEW**

**GUESS**

**AND**

**REVIEW**

**|**

|

V


End file.
